greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Green Wiki talk:Village Pump
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for Green Wiki! ---- This is the discussion page for the Green wiki. To learn more about the purpose of this wiki or to see what others are working on, see the About page or the Project page here on the Village Pump. Content Development Here are the content areas we think should be covered on this wiki.. Please feel free to add sections and propose how much to focus on different areas. The Green space is huge and while one day Green Wiki hopes to cover all of it, we must start somewhere :). I would also welcome feedback about the best sources for this information. Act Locally :What about a section for regional environmental issues (could be organized by wiki's state/county/town- see Wikipedia Geography for framework we can use). For example- an entry on a specific superfund site, or what materials a town recycles and doesn't- entries in this section would link internally to Sustainable Living, The Green Movement,Legislation and Politics,and Green Science, and externally to other wikis etc. It would provide a resource collection site for community activists on this. (sorry if I'm doing this whole thing wrong I'm a newbie). Cassabel 23:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cassabel, I think that would be great. Please feel free to start one for your area! There are a couple of local-oriented articles now: one for Gainesville, and also a collection of farmers' markets. These are just small starting points and by all means could use expansion and interlinks like you suggested. You can see both of these on the green wiki home page under Going Local on the right-hand side. Mollyh 00:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Sustainable Living * Eating * Shopping * Driving/Autos * House (green design) * Traveling (eco-travel) * Vacationing * Home products (cosmetics, fabrics, toys, etc) * Recycling * Solar * Gardening * Carbon offsets :possible shared / overlapping agenda with Sustainable Community Action - a lot of the above and maybe some below might, on sca21, come under 'personal options' and / or 'Green Purchasing'. :: Hi Phil, thanks for joining the discussion!Feel free to use interwiki links to point to these articles. angies (talk) 21:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Some challenges, which if we can find a way round might help move things forward: :*In what ways is it OK to mention specific products and services without going agianst Wikia terms of service (no advertising)? (eg for purposes of review?) :: This is definitely going to be a developing discussion for this community. I would prefer not to make any hard and fast policy this early and see how people want to write about products. Wikia has several wikis that are dedicated to products or companies (video games, digital cameras, etc) so I don't think its against Wikia's terms of service to document products. angies (talk) 21:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :*What is the best way to deal with Green wash? :: Same thing here, I think we will have to just wait and see what/if the problem is. I hope this community grows large enough that enough unbiased voices will ensure that doesn't occur. angies (talk) 21:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :*Is there a need to include something on the limitations of, or controversy surrounding 'green purchasing / sustainable consumption / ethical consumerism, etc Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 17:16, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :: Sure, feel free to start the article :) angies (talk) 21:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sustainable Business Practices * Carbon offsets * Sustainable Web-hosting http://www.sustainablehosting.com/ * Company Initiatives (PGE, Clorox, GE, Ford) Agriculture * Sustainable Farming * Renewable Energy * solar Panels * bio deisel * Carbon * Ethanol * Wind Green Science * Climate Change * Global Warming Legislation & Politics * Environmental Laws & Legislation * Kyoto * State laws/Bills Green Media * Movies/Documentaries * Green bloggers/publications The Green Movement * Non Profit Organizations * Activists * Events Public Domain Content The following are list of sites who's content is in the public domain and can be used by green.wikia. Ekopedia and others... I arrive and actually I do like most of the people create a new subject without being sure that there are none already talking about this... I am part of Ekopedia. It is a participative encyclopedie about alternative technique... It start in French but now it develops in many others languages... Check Ekopedia We earlier tryed to have a collaboration with Tiptheplanet... It did not work out... Pity so much dubble information... Check TipThePlanet On their Website I now discover Appropedia seems to be the same also... Check Appropedia I have to had this student initiative... Check Demotech So I feel a little bit sad to see so much person motivated but not working together... If you feel like talking about and trying to create synergie... mail me at olivier(a)kaospilots(dot)nl Thank you Capitalization Should articles be capitalized like Nuclear Power? If this is so, should the title be referenced within the article using normal grammar? --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC)